


you're ripped at every edge but you're a masterpiece

by mychogiway



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: (there is no actual explicit smut but just so you know), Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Barista Baekhyun, Bottom Baekhyun, Confused Baekhyun, Fluff, Getting Together, Humour, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Model Chanyeol, Romance, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Hatred, Slice of Life, Strangers to Lovers, There is a lot of fluff I swear, or an attempt at humor idk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-08-27 20:04:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16709146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mychogiway/pseuds/mychogiway
Summary: Chanyeol loves himself a little bit too much.Baekhyun hates himself a little bit too much.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hello there!  
> lol i know i have an unfishined fic going on and it needs to be updated, but since this is an adopted prompt from bae and it needs to be posted til 27th November, i need to post now. i've waited SO LONG for my friend's birthday to be able to post it lol so now here it is, happy birthday my love! i hope you'll enjoy the ride <3  
> I will update on Monday (10th December). It will be a four-chapter story, and to warn you, it touches very sensitive themes as you can see in the tags. Please remember it because it will be important in the third chapter. The chapters will be approximately 5-6k words long.  
> The title is from Halsey's song Colors if anyone was wondering.  
> Okay, so happy reading! And to the prompter, if you read this, let me know if you like it? pls lol. love you for this prompt <3 i hope you'll enjoy it.
> 
> Disclaimer: baeconandeggs/the mods is/are not the author/s of this story. Authors will be credited and tagged after reveals. The celebrities' names/images are merely borrowed and do not represent who the celebrities are in real life. No offense is intended towards them, their families or friends. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this fictional work. No copyright infringement is intended.
> 
> Prompt #: 1089

Chanyeol puts his phone in the pocket of his coat after plugging in his earphones and randomly choosing a song that will start his playlist. The slower but light song that fills his ears is a perfect combination for the April's weather, and Chanyeol can't help but quietly hum the lovely melody of the song under his breath as his legs take him to his favorite coffee shop not so far away from here, a fifteen minutes' walk tops. 

Chanyeol notices a bus passing by from the corners of his eyes, and he realizes it's the exact same bus that he could have taken if he had wanted to get to his favorite coffee shop sooner, the bus having a stop literally one meter away from the place. However, Chanyeol has always preferred walking instead of taking a car or a bus, enjoying it far more for some reason even though it takes him more time. The only times Chanyeol decides to trade a peaceful walk for public transport or his own car is when it's extremely cold outside, which is especially during winter season, but that's it. Thus, since winter is already gone and the weather is getting warmer and warmer - if April aka the crazy month doesn't decide to play games - Chanyeol rather goes by foot than anything else. 

The thing is, today is exactly the day April goes crazy again, and while Chanyeol was enjoying the walk up until now, it quickly changes when a cold wind starts blowing out of blue, stinging his cheeks and ears. He even has to take off his black hat because it would get blown away at this rate, which certainly doesn't make Chanyeol happy, since the stylish hat is completely new and Chanyeol wanted to show it off to the world, proud of his purchase. Pouting for a second in disappointment, Chanyeol quickens his steps and his slow walk changes into a fastly-paced stride, the model's long legs proving themselves to be very useful once again in a situation such as this one. 

Thanks to his speed walk, Chanyeol is standing in front of the coffee shop in just eight minutes, but that time was certainly enough to make his ears, cheeks and nose go red from the strong wind. Now, after getting so cold in such a short amount of time, his starving for hot coffee is brought up to another, higher level, and Chanyeol opens the door swiftly like never before, stepping inside with a deep sigh of happiness.

Immediately, the smell of coffee fills his nose and the warmness of the shop envelopes him welcomingly, like so many times before. Taking off his coat, Chanyeol starts walking toward his usual seat at the very first table by the pult and sits down on the wooden chair, feeling his body relaxing the moment he's sitting on the familiar seat. 

Work was exhausting today, since the shoot took much longer than expected because of some technical difficulties. Plus, today Chanyeol had to work with a co-worker that he truly dislikes, and while he was professional and left whatever personal problems behind, the other model couldn't seem to do the same.

Changnim - whom Chanyeol dislikes from the very first moment they met - is simply too arrogant for Chanyeol to deal with. They have known each other since Chanyeol officially started his career five years ago, and their mutual hatred bloomed beautifully throughout the years, the intense dislike for one another growing every time they had to work together. There has never been a moment that they saw eye to eye in all those years, and this is likely not going to change, which makes working with the guy hard as hell, and while, as mentioned before, Chanyeol is a professional and doesn't let personal feelings affect his work, having to work with Changnim always tires him out mentally.

Chanyeol didn't even realize that the unease that had settled in his gut at the very beginning of today's photoshoot is still with him until now. However, it disappears quickly when Chanyeol makes himself comfortable, putting his coat on the second chair after pulling out his mobile from the pocket. While he waits for the waiter slash barista to come and take his order, the model uses the time to go over this week's schedule that was sent to him maybe a minute ago by his manager. 

He is already two days in when a voice interrupts him. 

Chanyeol looks up from his phone, his eyes catching the shop's uniform in the process, and his mouth opens in order the return the greeting. However, the words die in Chanyeol's throat and his eyes go wide when they fall upon a completely unfamiliar face, most likely belonging to a new employee, if the uniform and a the name tag pinned on it is anything to go by.  _A completely beautiful, stunning new employee,_ Chanyeol adds in his mind as he continues to stare at the man, his lips parting slightly to let out a quiet gasp. 

With all honestly, Chanyeol can say that the new barista is one of the most beautiful people he has ever seen in his life - and that's quite a lot, given that he works with tons of models almost every single day since he's been fourteen years old. 

The guy has kind of messy jet black hair that covers his whole forehead, his bangs falling into his pretty, small, dark eyes slightly. He has big, thin, round glasses - which fit him perfectly - sitting on his cute button nose, and a pair of pink, bow-shaped lips. Chanyeol likes their unique shape so much that he lets his eyes linger on the man's mouth for while, his eyes trailing the sharp lines of his upper lip and even noticing a beauty mark that's just above it, in the right corner. There is another beauty mark on his right cheek, and truly Chanyeol can't help himself but compliment the barista's smooth-looking skin in his thoughts, as well as his delicate features. 

While Chanyeol personally likes the man's eyes the most because their droopy shape has caught his attention, he would be lying if he said that the rest of the stranger's face isn't equally as stunning. The guy standing in front of him with a nervous smile playing on his pink lips is definitely a piece of art, a face like this deserving to be in a museum. There is something so different about him, his beauty being of a special kind, and Chanyeol can't stop throwing compliments at the barista in his head no matter how much he tries. The type of beauty that the man possesses is seemingly effortless and pure, one that the owner might not even be aware of, for it's more of a subtle kind. None of his features stand out on their own or scream for attention; it's just that all of those features fit together so perfectly that his face took up its own form of striking. 

He's beautiful, and Chaneol can't decide if the man is cute as fuck or sinfully attractive, but in the end decides that he is definitely both. 

When their eyes meet in a direct-eye contact, Chanyeol's heart stops as if on cue, and a second later it's beating rapidly inside of his ribcage, so loudly that the model can hear it in his ears.  _What is happening?_ Chanyeol asks himself, feeling a lump creating in his throat as he stares deeply into those brown orbs that are staring back at him with a pretty spark. 

Suddenly, Chanyeol remembers a book his mother used to read to him when he was young, about beautiful angels who watch over people on Earth, and he wonders if the stranger isn't secretly one of those angels mentioned in the old book, because that face of his is too ethereal to belong to a mere human, a perfection completely out of this world. The man standing just one step away from him is truly the definition of the word  _beautiful_ , his stunning appearance so breathtaking that it's numbing Chanyeol's senses. 

And maybe it's exactly thanks to his numbed senses that Chanyeol doesn't even realize before it's too late that the words, "You are so beautiful," escaped his mouth in awe.

Right away, the man's eyes go wide and it only takes a second before his whole face takes the shade of vibrant pink, the barista desperately trying to cover himself with one of his hands while his notepad is gripped tightly in his other one. As he does so, Chanyeol also notices the long, slender fingers and well-kept nails, his heart doing another leap when the deity hand of the barista is put on display.

The man covering his face half-assedly while blushing a bright pink is truly a sight to behold, all of it looking too cute to be real.

Honestly, Chanyeol is quite shocked with himself, not expecting to just blurt out something like that without thinking, and the embarrassment of the man in front of him slowly gets to Chanyeol as well; It only takes a moment before the model starts blushing too, licking his lips nervously. Chanyeol doesn't remember the last time he blushed, and he guesses it must have been quite a long time ago if he doesn't remember.. so why, after all this time, he starts blushing now? And why is his heart beating so fast? 

"I-I am very sorry, I didn't mean it like that," Chanyeol stutters, but what comes out of his mouth is so poorly phrased that the barista understands it wrong and looks down at his feet somehow sadly, most likely thinking that Chanyeol said that he is beautiful only as a joke - which is definitely not what Chanyeol meant. And so, to save the situation and clear the misunderstanding, Chanyeol quickly continues, "I-I mean I was completely serious about you being stunning as hell, but I didn't mean to actually.. say it? Uhhh, this must have made you uncomfortable, I'm very sorry, but really-"

"Can you give me your order, please?" the barista interrupts his rambling in a quiet, strained voice, looking anywhere but at Chanyeol. Chanyeol, on the other hand, can't take his eyes off of the man, finding the sight of the blushing black-haired perfection too entrancing. He could honestly stare at the beautiful man forever and never get bored.

However, he is not an asshole who wants to make the barista uncomfortable with his intense gaze, so he quickly remembers his order, "One latte." 

Now knowing what will Chanyeol have, the man doesn't wait another second before he flees with a quiet  _right away._ Luckily, Chanyeol was fast enough to notice the employee's name tag.  _Baekhyun_ , it said, and Chanyeol repeats it in his head at least five times, now having a name to connect to the attractive face. A name as pretty as its owner.

 

 

 

 

Chanyeol spends more time in the café than ever before, and the reason for that is solely the new employee. 

The man, _Baekhyun_ , is simply mesmerizing, and Chanyeol can't help but subtly glance at him every few seconds, sometimes even making eye-contact accidentally when Baekhyun catches him looking. Always, without a change, Baekhyun blushes after their eyes meet and looks away, biting his lower lip slightly. Chanyeol wonders if the barista is nervous but pleased by the attention, or if he's making the man uncomfortable. He would definitely like it to be the former, since he really wants to ask Baekhyun out once he finally decides to stop staring and takes some action. 

Chanyeol watches Baekhyun as the man works, either taking up orders at the cash register or manning the coffee machine. They switch position with the other worker quite frequently, Chanyeol notices, and he thinks it might be because Baekhyun is new and can't really make difficult orders yet or doesn't know about all the discounts customers get when buying this and that. He also notices that Baekhyun is quick when it comes to making coffee, confident in what he's doing, but once he is to talk to customers at the counter, he gets easily nervous. He smiles politely at everyone, but it's obviously a little strained, and he also never meets the customers' eyes either, always averting his gaze quickly. 

 _He's shy,_ Chanyeol realizes soon enough after watching Baekhyun intently, less subtly than before. The realization forces him to change his plans - he can't just straightforwardly ask the man out, given how shy the barista is. That would definitely not end well and Chanyeol doesn't want to scare Baekhyun off right away. It would be better to start slowly, have a short talk or a small conversation with a few compliments thrown in, and then when Baekhyun relaxes at least a little, Chanyeol will ask for a date. Simply blurting out that Baekhyun is beautiful like before won't work - it will only make things worse. 

But how should he start? Maybe- 

Chanyeol looks at the empty cup of coffee on the table and gets an idea. 

He stands up from his seat, walking up to the counter just as Baekhyun changes his position from barista to cashier once more. With a charming smile, he says, "Hi again." Baekhyun looks at him from behind his lashes and gives him a polite smile, the edges of his mouth turned up in a shy fashion. Chanyeol wonders, again, if Baekhyun is uncomfortable or simply shy - or, possibly, embarrassed after Chanyeol just blurted out a compliment so bluntly a few minutes ago. "I'd like to order the same thing as before, but this time to go."

"Okay," Baekhyun nods before he turns around and tells his coworker Chanyeol's order. Then, he turns back to Chanyeol and states the price for the coffee. "Cash or card?"

"Card, please," Chanyeol answers while pulling out his card. While paying, he asks, "Are you new?" Baekhyun finally looks at him again, averting his eyes from the monitor he has been starting at as if his life depended on it. "I'm a regular and I've never seen you before, that's why I'm asking," Chanyeol clarifies.

"Oh, yeah. I'm new. I was hired a week ago but today is my first day and-" Baekhyun suddenly stops, his hand coming up to cover his pretty lips. He looks away again, and if Chanyeol is disappointed, the emotion doesn't show itself on his face. "Sorry, I didn't mean to- just.. yeah, I'm new," he finishes, his face taking up a pink hue. Chanyeol thinks it's cute, but Baekhyun's expression is clearly saying that Baekhyun is embarrassed by his babbling. He doesn't have to be, really; Chanyeol liked it. 

"It's okay," Chanyeol assures him. "Are you a part-timer or-"

"Part-timer," Baekhyun answers without even letting Chanyeol finish. His cheeks are a cute shit of pink.

"So you're a student, then?" Chanyeol continues to ask further, feeling strangely jittery about the fact that with every question he asks, he's getting to know more about this gorgeous stranger.

"Well," Baekhyun starts, sucking on his lip. His expression falls a little. Chanyeol notices and quickly thinks of a different question to ask, but Baekhyun speaks up before Chanyeol can ask something else. "I'm taking a gap year."

"Oh, okay," Chanyeol says. This time he's the one embarrassed. Maybe his question was way more personal than he initially thought. "Uhm... I-" but before he can say anything, Baekhyun's coworker comes and puts Chanyeol's order on the counter. "-I'll be on my way, I guess." He feels quite sorry for himself for having to leave and end the conversation so soon.

"Bye," Baekhyun bids him goodbye in a small voice. "Enjoy your coffee."

"Thank you. Bye," echoes Chanyeol, his eyes flickering to Baekhyun's name tag before he adds, "...Baekhyun." He had already known the man's name before he looked at the tag a second ago, but Chanyeol had to pretend a little so he wouldn't appear creepy. _Too late for that,_ chides in a voice in his head, reminding Chanyeol again of the first words he said to Baekhyun. 

Upon hearing his name, Baekhyun's eyes widen slightly. "How do you know my-" he starts asking, but then the realization hits him. "The name tag, of course.." he answers for himself, clearly feeling stupid for forgetting. He touches his name tag with his slender fingers then, and Chanyeol can't help but watch how those fingers move. 

Chanyeol only smiles in response, taking the coffee in his hand and throwing one last smile at Baekhyun before turning away.

He can't wait to come back. 

 

 

 

"I can't find him on anything," Chanyeol complains to Sehun, his friend, as they sit together in front of the TV. "Not even on Instagram."

"Not everyone has an Instagram, if you need a reminder," Sehun mutters in a bored tone, focusing on the game on his phone rather than on Chanyeol. 

"Well, doesn't mean I can't be sad about it," Chanyeol says, throwing his phone away in frustration. He sighs and changes his position on the couch, reaching for the TV remote and changing a channel. "I just wanted you to see him. He's really pretty."

"Just take me to the café with you and I'll see him."

"No way," refusing the idea completely, Chanyeol puts the remote down when he finds a channel that is to his liking. "He's completely your type. You'd steal him from me."

"And what is my type, exactly?" Sehun asks, tone amused. He still doesn't look up from his phone though.

"Cute. And short. Which is exactly what he is."

"That might be right," Sehun agrees, running a hand through his hair in frustration. He must have lost again. "But I know you want him, so I wouldn't try anything. I'm a good friend, after all."

"Good friend with terrible hair color," Chanyeol points to the ginger mess on Sehun's head. So many people have complimented Sehun's choice of hair dye, and while it's not exactly bad, Chanyeol has a hard time getting used to it. It's too vibrant. "A perfect one, even. One that doesn't even listen to me and instead focuses on some stupid game. Do you know how terrible I feel? The guy doesn't have a single social account! How am I supposed to-"

"For God's sake, Chanyeol!" Sehun groans, cutting him off." You've been talking about him for three days straight now! Just go and see him."

"I don't know when it's his shift."

"You know the owner of the café - why not ask them when does your pretty boy work so you can come and try to woo him?" comes as idea from Sehun.

Chanyeol considers, and then, "No."

"Why not?"

"I'd invade his privacy this way."

"You've been searching for him on every part of internet. I think you are past the  _invading privacy part,_ " Sehun says with a snort. 

"That's not-"

"Just go see him, Chanyeol," sighing, Sehun puts his phone down - finally - and takes the TV remote from Chanyeol's hand without asking. He starts switching between channels, Chanyeol's protests falling on deaf ears. "I don't get why you're so- so weird about this whole situation anyway. You've met so many good-looking people, flirted with them, and even slept with them. What's so different about this one?"

"I don't know.." Chanyeol answers honestly. He really doesn't know. He thinks it might be because Baekhyun is so shy, and Chanyeol has never really dealt with someone like this. All the people he had flirted with were confident, aware of their attractiveness. They were more or less obvious with their advances, and so there was no difficulty in telling if they are interested in Chanyeol as well or not. However, with Baekhyun it's different, because Chanyeol can't know if Baekhyun is uncomfortable or simply nervous. 

He doesn't want to screw up. It might just be a fling with another pretty face, but still. Trying to seduce someone who seemingly doesn't possess an ounce of confidence is hard, since Chanyeol has never encountered a person like this before. He doesn't know what would scare Baekhyun off and what would make him like Chanyeol. He doesn't know to which extent is flirting okay, or if it even is okay in the first place. 

Chanyeol has so many questions, and for the very first time in his life, he is... almost _nervous_ about courting someone. 

 

 

 

On the fourth day, Chanyeol comes back to the café after he's done with his schedule. In the end, he didn't ask the owner about Baekhyun, and so he's here with only the hope that Baekhyun will have his shift today, which is why he is pretty anxious as he walks through the door for the first time this week. His eyes immediately search for Baekhyun, and when his gaze finally falls on the beauty with round, thin-rimmed glasses, Chanyeol's heart jumps in his chest in happiness. 

Baekhyun is at the cash register taking orders again, but he seems to be more at ease now than he was the last time. Chanyeol wonders if it's because he has learned about all the discounts and special orders, so now he is more relaxed because he knows he won't be surprised by anything. As he walks to the counter, Chanyeol decides that he will ask about it - it will be his first attempt at conversation today. Hopefully not the last, either.

There are about two people in front of Chanyeol in the line, and so, while waiting, Chanyeol starts texting Sehun, writing that he's finally here so Sehun should pray for the good outcome for his sake. Sehun texts back almost immediately - the guy is truly always glued to his phone - with a simple good luck, but for Chanyeol it's enough. Any encouragement in this situation is enough, because again, he feels nervous like never before. He's usually the confident type that is okay with doing almost anything, but now, when there is suddenly just one person in front of him in the line, his mind is strangely all over the place. 

He needs to calm down. He needs to come off as charming and funny and confident - he can't be like... this. But what if Baekhyun doesn't even remember him? What if-?

"Welcome, what will your order be?" Baekhyun's voice makes him look up from his phone, and when they make eye-contact, Chanyeol's question is answered - Baekhyun definitely remembers him, if the shy smile is anything to go by. "H-Hi."

"Hello," Chanyeol greets back. He expects his voice to sound strained and unsure, but upon seeing Baekhyun's nervous expression, he somehow manages to regain at least a bit of his usual confidence. He desires to make Baekhyun relax, and for that he can't be as nervous as him. "One latte, large one," he says rather calmly, smiling at Baekhyun softly. Already, he can see the blush coloring Baekhyun's cheeks, and his heart skips a beat. Baekhyun is really, really cute. 

 "To go, or...?" Baekhyun asks, his voice trailing off at the end. His fingers is hovering over the monitor as he waits, and again, Chanyeol's eyes are momentarily drawn to those beautiful hands. Just now, he notices the beauty mark on Baekhyun's thumb, and he is hit with the strangest desire to take the pretty hand in his own and kiss the small patch of dark brown there. Chanyeol guesses he truly feels attracted to the gorgeous barista if he thinks about stuff like that. 

"I'll drink it here," Chanyeol says, and just like before, he attempts for a short conversatioin while paying. "Do you like it here so far?" he asks.

Baekhyun looks up from the screen of his monitor at that, making eye-contact with Chanyeol. He adjusts the glasses that sit on his cute nose as he answers, "Yes, I do." His voice is so soft, and Chanyeol decides that he truly likes the man's voice. "People here are nice to me. Friendly," he adds. 

"And the work? Is it alright?" he questions further, taking the bill that Baekhyun hands him. 

"It's fine," he smiles fondly. "I really like it here." The smile on Baekhyun's face lacks the usual nervousness, and maybe that's what makes it even prettier than before. It shakes Chanyeol up a little, but he doesn't show it. "My best friend works here as well, so it's fun." Baekhyun is quite talkative, and it makes Chanyeol wonders if he always talks more when he's nervous. 

"Oh? And who's the best friend?" Chanyeol asks, curious. And kind of envious too; what kind of lucky person gets Baekhyun as their best friend? "I know almost everyone here." Just as Chanyeol says that, his order is placed on the counter in front of him, and he is greeted by the worker. It's Jongdae, one of his favorite employees, and he greets back with a grin. They are on especially good terms, especially since they got drunk together last week and Jongdae took him home, making sure that Chanyeol is at least relatively okay before he passed out on Chanyeol's couch. It was a wild night, but it was also their bonding night, so Chanyeol didn't really care about the hangover he had the next day. 

"How are you doing, Yeol?" Jongdae asks, grinning back. "Still hangover or not?"

"It's been a week.."

"And you drank  _a lot_ ," Jongdae reminds him, as if Chanyeol wasn't aware. "I wouldn't be surprised if you were still half dead."

"I'm okay, thanks for asking," Chanyeol replies, sarcasm lacing his voice. Then, he turns back to Baekhyun who moved a little to the side to give space to Jongdae. "See? I even know Jongdae, unfortunately." Jongdae threatens to spill the coffee on him, but Chanyeol doesn't care in the slightest upon seeing Baekhyun laugh a little. He wonders if the awe he is in is visible on his face. "So, who's your best friend?"

"Kyu-" 

"I want to order. Could you finally move aside?" a gruff voice from behind says, and Chanyeol turns around to see a middle-aged man with a frown on his face. Quickly, Chanyeol apologizes and moves aside. "I'll go the-"

"Don't you want to sit there?" Chanyeol is cut off by Baekhyun, who is pointing with his pretty finger at one of the free bar stools by the counter a meter away. "I mean- you don't have to," he adds in a hurry after Chanyeol just silently glances at the chair and then looks back at Baekhyun in surprise. "It was just an idea. I thought you wanted to talk, or- something. I'm sorry- I-"

"No, I'll definitely sit there," Chanyeol tells him, just as quickly and still a little shocked from Baekhyun asking him to sit so close.  _He wants to talk too. He wants to get to know me too,_ Chanyeol thinks as he walks over to the bar stool, coming to sit there with a heart beating a bit faster than before. As Jongdae returns to work, the barista raises a knowing eye-brow at Chanyeol, his eyes saying that they will talk about it. 

Before he goes back to the coffee machine though, he comes up to Chanyeol, leaning in. Chanyeol does so as well. "His best friend is Kyungsoo, by the way, so I would be careful if you don't want to get decapitated." Chanyeol's blood runs cold, and his shock and sudden wave of fear must be clear in his expression, because Jongdae laughs loudly before he turns around. Chanyeol and Kyungsoo are friends, per se, but Chanyeol is still kind of afraid of the man. Kyungsoo is short and looks innocent enough with his doe eyes and big lips, but where he lacks in physical appearance, the mouth he has on him fills the empty space. Chanyeol has truly never met anyone who could insult people in such a way - Kyungsoo's words definitely hurt more than any punch, and Chanyeol is lucky that he has never gotten on Kyungsoo's bad side. They went to high school together, and he remembers one time Kyungsoo argued with one of the boys in their class and made the poor guy cry from embarrassement later. In the  _last year of highschool._

How the hell can someone like Kyungsoo be best friends with Baekhyun? Kyungsoo doesn't like people and Baekhyun is shy, so how did they get involved? More importantly, if he fucks this up and Kyungsoo comes for him-

Just as Chanyeol looks at Baekhyun, Baekhyun looks at him and gives him another one of his shy smiles. It's in that moment that Chanyeol decides that he will in some way try to deal with Kyungsoo's possible wrath if it gives him the chance of getting together with Baekhyun - for one night or for more, he doesn't know yet. He'll see with time. 


	2. Announcement

Hello. A thing I was the most afraid of happened, and my laptop fucking broke down :))) I was watching an anime yesterday befirdgoing to sleep and suddenly my laptop just turned off and I was not able to turn it on since. I tried this morning as well but nothing happened, even though I had my charger in (because I thought it's a battery problem or ehatevrw). So, because of that, I won't be able to update today. I'm giving my laptop to my father to repair today so please pray for me because I literally have SO MANY things there, including many fics I want to publish soon that are almost finished. I'm so afraid fuckkkkk.

 

So I will update asap and if my laptop isn t alright i will just write the chapter once again. PLEASE PRAY FOR ME. MY SANITY IS AT STAKE.


End file.
